


Fate and Free Will

by spideysmjs



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysmjs/pseuds/spideysmjs
Summary: “You can't get rid of me,” she reassures him, her hand reaching out to his shoulder. Touching him still makes her nervous, her stomach bubbling with stupid butterflies that she thought she was immune to. But with Peter, it’s different. Everything is different."I don't want to," he says.It's raining, and all Michelle can think about is how much she might love Peter.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 26
Kudos: 140





	Fate and Free Will

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write about Peter and Michelle doing nothing and how much Michelle likes her new boyfriend. 
> 
> It's really just a bunch of nonsense and a way to let you all know that I still (and always will) love these two and have a lot of WIPs for you all that will be ready as soon as I can get them done.
> 
> I love you all, Spideychelle warriors.

Michelle loves coincidences. 

She loves when things align without purpose, like when her foot fits in the linoleum tile of the mall with each step or when she and Ned say the same phrase when they’re in one of their fits of endless laughter watching a movie. It’s something she loves because it comes out of nowhere, but it's still a little victory that makes her day. 

When thunder cracks in the sky as she opens the door for Peter, Michelle laughs because his hair is soaking wet and his pout – though disgustingly adorable – makes it seem like he’s plotting his villain origin story against the unexpected rain.

It’s even funnier because he’s a literal superhero.

“Hi,” Michelle opens the door for him. “Did you just shower?”

“Very funny,” he rolls his eyes, untying his shoes and shaking off the droplets of rain on his windbreaker before he hangs it inside her home. He pulls her into a hug. Sometimes she still can’t comprehend that Peter Parker is now her boyfriend. “I’m sorry we can’t go anymore.” 

She shrugs. “It’s cool.”

He pulls his lip out even further. “We’ve been planning it for a week now.”

Last Friday, Peter promised her a date to the Museum of Natural History. She joked about the plan being a way for him to show off his seemingly endless knowledge about all things science. He agreed with her, face painted with a smugness that Michelle immediately calls him out for. She pinched him and agreed to the date. 

“We can just watch movies.”

“We always do that.” 

“Are you getting tired of it?” she raises her eyebrow.

“N-no, it’s just–” he sighs. “I wanna take you somewhere special. And thunder and rain in September? The world’s plotting against me.” 

“There are other chances. You can't get rid of me,” she reassures him, her hand reaching out to his shoulder. Touching him still makes her nervous, her stomach bubbling with stupid butterflies that she thought she was immune to. But with Peter, it’s different. Everything is different. 

"I don't want to," he says.

He kind of makes the world more vibrant. 

She squeezes his damp hoodie. 

“I’m going to give you a new sweater.” 

“Be careful. You’re going to be out of them before we even reach our six month anniversary.” Her heart flutters as they head towards the living room couch. 

Six months, a year, more. She wants it all and she’s never been so sure of it, not really wanting to admit it to anyone but herself because they’re young and most definitely naive. And definitely not admitting it to Peter because he’ll spaz out and be nervous and it’ll make her nervous because he’s an idiot but he’s her idiot that she really, really likes.

He starts sniffing the sweater after she hands it to him. 

Yeah, she really likes this idiot.

“Laundry,” he smiles. 

“It’s a rare scent for you, yeah?” she snorts, both of them settling into the living room couch.

“I usually smell like sweat and anxiety.”

“I know.” 

“I’m sorry,” he blushes. She kisses his cheek. His eyes go wide. “Thanks.”

It’s only been a couple of months since Europe, the two of them spending a few days in the summer walking around the streets of the city. Peter’s hands always get clammy just the way she likes because she knows it’s because he’s nervous. She’s happy because she’s just as nervous.

She kisses him again on the lips this time because Michelle likes kissing Peter. His lips are super soft all the time like he’s always putting chapstick on and he opens his mouth a little and sometimes they kiss with tongue, too. 

His hand travels from her side to her thigh. Her insides feel mushy as she tastes his tongue. Her brain goes fuzzy when he pulls away, plopping a wet kiss on her nose. He wipes it with the sleeve of her own sweater.

Her mom opens the door from her bedroom – another little victory of not getting caught making out with her boyfriend.

“Hey Ms. Jones,” Peter waves. 

“Hey Peter,” she walks out, dressed in her scrubs and ready to leave for the day. “You stay dry on the way here?” 

“I didn’t realize it was going to rain,” he explains, hand coming up to scratch the back of his head – another nervous tell. 

“Oh shoot, you two had the museum thing huh?” she frowns as she brings her phone, keys, and wallet into her purse. “What’s the plan now?” 

“Probably going to just hang out here, Ma,” Michelle answers. Her mom pauses, eyes squinting then softening. 

“Here’s some cash for takeout,” she smiles. “Be careful you two.” 

“Mom,” Michelle whines. 

“Just saying,” she shrugs before heading out the door. “Love you, Em.”

“Love you,” she mumbles, cheeks red and hot as the door closes lightly. Peter presses his hand on her cheek and giggles.

“May is the same way,” he explains. “It’s okay. It’s nice.” 

“Yeah,” Michelle breathes, thinking now about when that would actually happen with Peter She’d be lying if she said she didn’t think about it a lot. It’s always on her mind, but on her mind in a way that makes her nervous – in a way that she knows she isn’t ready.

She hopes Peter doesn’t expect her to be ready any time soon. Teenage boys are hormonal, and even though Peter’s sunshine personified, he’s still a teenage boy.

“What movie do you want to watch?” he asks. 

“There’s a new murder documentary special on Netflix.” She sees the little frown Peter fights before he nods. “You don’t want to watch it?”

“I don’t mind,” he says. “I’m going to be scared the entire time.” 

“I’ll protect you, Spidey.”

“Good,” he curls into her side as the big red text on Netflix jumps on the screen. She feels Peter jump at the noise it makes. What a dork.

Her legs are up on the coffee table, and Peter’s arms are wrapped around her waist as he lies down. He falls asleep twenty minutes in after asking Michelle questions about who, what, where, and when. 

He talks a lot during movie nights and sometimes she just wants him to be quiet but he also likes to play with her hands and sometimes sneak a few kisses. 

But right now, he’s knocked out – snoring and holding her tight. 

“Are you bored?” she wakes him up when the documentary ends.

“What? No,” he answers, rubbing his eyes. 

“You fell asleep.”

“It’s the rainy weather. And you’re so nice to cuddle,” he nudges her. 

Stupid idiot boy. 

Her stomach growls. “I’ll order pizza.”

“Can you make sure you get e-”

“Extra mushrooms and no olives,” she finishes. He laughs. 

“You remember!” 

“I always remember,” she notes. And it’s true, Michelle having studied Peter well before he even noticed her. 

“I know you like green bell peppers,” he says. “And you don’t drink apple juice.” 

“Thanks, Parker,” she snorts. “That’s all I need to survive.” 

“You’re forgetting one thing,” he purses his lips. Her eyes focus in on him, ready to roll when he says the dumb cheesy line that isn’t true. She can survive without him.

“Your sketchbook.” Damn. He’s good. 

When the pizza guy comes, the total comes out to be $25 even. She tips him generously because even though it’s not completely pouring outside, rain still sucks when you have to do a job that you probably hate.

Peter eats five slices and Michelle eats one and a half. 

They opted to eat on the fire escape, the rain no longer drenching the city and only peppering little sprinkles of water that feels nice on Michelle’s skin.

They lay out a picnic blanket in the little space they have. Michelle bundles up in layers and brings an umbrella that Peter webs to the brick wall. He aims it right in the center of the brick, pointing it out to Michelle.

“Isn’t it so visually pleasing?” he teases her about her good taste of satisfying coincidences. 

“Go eat your slice of pizza and be quiet. I shouldn’t have told you that.”

“I think it’s cute that you like things like that,” he says. “It makes sense. It’s nice when things work out really well without having to think about it.”

“That isn’t a coincidence,” she explains, “You did that on purpose.”

“Isn’t everything in life already planned out? Like even though you think you have control over what happens, that’s what was in the stars anyway?”

“You think every decision someone makes is already planned out by destiny?” she asks. 

“No, I think everything that happens is meant to be.” 

“I guess. But that means coincidences aren’t really coincidences.” 

“The word coincidence is starting to sound weird,” Peter takes another slice. “And this conversation is confusing.” 

“That’s what you get for wanting to talk about fate and free will,” she wipes the grease off her hands with a napkin, leaning against the brick wall and watching the rain fluctuate between light and heavy.

“I didn’t decide to talk about it,” he jokes, “it’s a conversation that was bound to happen.” 

“You’re annoying.”

“And you’re meant to be with me,” Peter taps her nose before he leans in to kiss her. He tastes like pizza. 

“No one is meant to be with anyone,” she explains with her entire chest, never believing that life is just one big coincidence. Because coincidences are the little things in life that she doesn’t have to think about, and Michelle thinks about Peter every day. 

She thinks about how her feelings for him didn't come unprecedented, how she felt them as she learned more about him and who he truly is. 

She thinks about how she chooses him and he chooses her, and coincidences might feel rewarding but knowing that – after everything that has tried to make its way between them – Peter and Michelle constantly work to be in each other’s lives.

And for Michelle, that’s the best victory of all. 


End file.
